Blue Danube
by kUMiKo54
Summary: Kakashi has problems finding a date for the celebration wc Tsunade has decided to hold in commemoration of their victory against Itachi and Orocchimaru.Will lady luck be able to smile at him after getting rejected by many women? Kakashi x Kurenai.Pls R&R!
1. Prologue

**Blue Danube**

**By: kUMiKo54**

**Disclaimers: I wish I own naruto characters involved in this story… but sadly I don't… okay so I'm freakin crazy bout Kakashi cause he's sooo cool… but yeah… it all falls down to one thing… I DON'T OWN HIM! TT**

**A/N: I'm back again after a long break… To those who are reading "Love Me Not" I beg 4 ur apology because I can't update the story for a while. You see, I am currently experiencing writer's block… Waaah! BTW… here goes nothing… this is my first naruto fanfic so be NICE! No flames please. I'm still not used to all the rage readers might want to throw back at me for writing my fics.**

**This here fic's dedicated to all the KakashixKurenai loving people out there especially to PINOYS.**

**THIS IS A KAKASHI X KURENAI FANFIC… I figured that I would write one cause of the lack of these kind of fics around the naruto ficcie world.. kk …**

** THE GANG'S already 15 HERE…**

**So BE WARNED! I dun like Asuma that much… v.v**

**X3 well here it goes! PLEASE R&R. I'll give u a cookie! X3 X3 X3**

**I apologize for my grammar v.v**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It was a fine autumn morning in the little village of Konoha. Everyone seemed to be bustling about to prepare themselves for the cold and frosty winter that is yet to come.

The surroundings were a golden-brown in color. Tiny trinkets of golden leaves have started to fall slowly from the branches of tall trees that have once been considered as their home. They have covered half of the town making it a golden paradise for whoever is living there.

The children were busy about flying their kites on fields. Some were happily jumping on gathered piles of leaves making it look like a trampoline. The wind would sometimes pass by to blow a mild breeze that was strong enough to make little girls' hair dance into its unsung song. Laughter was audible in the air once again after long years of dread and disaster.

Sitting in a branch of an oak tree, Kakashi turned away from his little perverted pocket book to look at his watch. It read a quarter pass nine. He was supposed to meet his students an hour and a half ago. A smile crept into his lips as his mind started visualizing his three students getting pissed off waiting for their tardy teacher. Closing his book with both hands, he stood up and disappeared in one puff.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Where is he," Uzumaki Naruto, the blonde haired student of Kakashi, angrily asked his two companions.

"He's late as usual. So what else is new?" a girl with pink hair who was wearing a red outfit exclaimed. Haruno Sakura looked at his other companion who was just sitting under a tree not even minding the two. She sighed at the look of unconcern she saw transparent in the boy's face.

Uchiha Sasuke was always like this. He wasn't that type of person who always wanted to socialize every chance he'd get. He was somewhat the quiet but intelligent type who would always have that blank expression on his face.

"Oi Sasuke," said Naruto. "Don't you even care? Kakashi sensei's late for another one of his appointments again. Doesn't that even bother you one tiny bit? He's been doing that for almost four years now!"

Sasuke looked at him with a cold gaze. "I don't need to answer such impetuous questions from a person like you," he said in a very monotonous tone.

Naruto just stuck out his tongue in annoyance to his statement. He knew it was no use trying to start a fight with the young Uchiha. Scratching his head with one hand, he decided to finally sit down under a tree that was a tree away from where Sasuke was sitting under in defeat. Sakura soon followed sitting down under the tree that was between Naruto's and Sasuke's.

Just then a puff of smoke suddenly popped out of nowhere only to reveal a smiling Kakashi holding his pocketbook.

"Yo," Kakashi composedly greeted the three of them.

"Where have you been? You were supposed to be here an hour and a half ago," an angry Naruto exclaimed at his sensei.

"Hmmm… Well I'm here now aren't I?" he teasingly answered his student's 'bright' question. Naruto knew he'd never have a serious answer for that question but he still insisted though.

"I can't believe you've let us wait that long! We should've known any better. You'll never change that attitude of yours!" Sakura cried out.

"Why'd you call us out here anyway?" Sasuke suddenly interrupted, standing from where he had been sitting on awhile back.

"Oh! Yeah, I completely forgot about that," he sheepishly said as he scratched the back of his head. "Well, the reason why I called you out here is because of this," he said as he held out a piece of paper rolled and tied with a red ribbon. The three shot back quizzical looks at him.

Sakura stood up and went towards his sensei to get the piece of paper on his hand. She pulled one end of the ribbon making the knot loose. She read the note aloud so that her other companions would also know what was written on it.

"All ninjas are cordially invited to a special gathering in commemoration of the village's victory in the battle against the enemies. This celebration is also meant for socialization for some unknown purposes of our beloved hokage, Tsunade-san. So if possible, please come with your partner. Party will be at the main hall of our village stadium this coming Saturday and will start four o'clock in the afternoon. Please wear formal attire. We will be expecting your presence there. Thank you and good day." Sakura rolled the piece of paper back as the others remained static.

Silence. It was as if every one of them was busy with his / her own thought at the moment.

Naruto managed a frown. '_Yaaah! Who am I going to take with me! it would be embarrassing if I show up all alone in the party while everyone would be with their dates! Now who would by any chance be good enough to be my partner?' _He looked at Sakura who seemed to be in deep thoughts. _'Sakura would be okay.' _"Hey, Sakura! Want to come with me to the celebration?" he clumsily and bluntly asked Sakura.

But Sakura never seemed to hear it though. As loud as Naruto's voice can be sometimes she wasn't affected by it this time. She was thinking too, mind him. _'Uhm… I couldn't find anyone better to come with than Sasuke. But the only problem is how am I going to ask him out? Or will he be the one to ask me out? I think I have to make the first move this time. Well, it's worth a try.' _She straightened herself and looked at the raven-haired boy who was busily staring at nothingness in mid air. She sighed. _'Here goes nothing.' _She started to walk slowly towards Sasuke, clasping her hands together because of building nervousness and tension inside her. She stopped in her tracks when she realized something. _'What if I get rejected? It would be quite embarrassing considering that Naruto and Kakashi-sensei are here to witness everything. Maybe some other time.' _She turned around and walked away from the Uchiha. _'Maybe some other time.'_

Kakashi was busy with his own thoughts as well. In his mind he listed names of possible dates. It was about time for him to find someone. He was getting old and fast. He mustn't let go of an opportunity like this that's giving him the chance to socialize with someone of the opposite sex. _'Lemme see… Anko? Nah. Too boring. How about… Shizune? Hmm… don't think so… who else would be available that would suite my taste. That girl in the ramen house could be a candidate. But what if she'd be too busy to come? Think Kakashi. THINK! How about… Kurenai? Hmp. Asuma probably asked her first. Then who will I go with?' _He looked at his student's who were eerily quiet for once except for the whining Naruto on one side. He's decided. He's going to try asking every girl on his list out. Maybe if he'd get lucky he'll take at least one of them to the celebration.

"Well, I've got to go now. That's all I wanted to tell you. Ja," and with that Kakashi left his three students in deep thought as he scurried of somewhere.

Kakashi found himself walking towards Anko's apartment. He knocked on the door. No one answered. He guessed that she wasn't home. He knocked again. A sigh escaped his lips as he heard a voice from inside the apartment.

Mitarashi Anko opened the door and was a bit surprised when he saw Kakashi's grinning face greeting her.

"Kakashi! What brings you here all of a sudden?" she asked feeling surprised.

"Oh well, just passing by," he answered her. "Have you heard of the upcoming celebration?"

"Yeah. Actually I was supposed to help Tsunade-san with the planning and decorating. Why do you ask?"

"I was wondering," Kakashi gently smiled at her. "Will you go with me on Saturday?" There. He had said it. He was stationary while he patiently waited for her answer.

"Oh that's sweet of you, Kakashi," Anko returned a gentle smile at him. "But I'm sorry I can't come with you."

"Why not?"

"I'm not really comfortable being with men," she answered honestly. "I'm really sorry."

"Oh! I see. Then I must say thank you for your time. I will be leaving now," he said as he turned to walk towards his next destination. He looked back at Anko and waved goodbye.

"Good luck on your search," Anko exclaimed at the man.

Shoving his hands into his pockets, Kakashi whistled as he made his way towards Tsunade's staff house where he would be able to find Shizune.

He found Shizune out in the yard trying to do some meditation. He went closer in attempts to surprise her but Shizune seemed to notice his presence.

"Who goes there?" she asked as she opened her eyes to scan the place. Kakashi went out of hiding and greeted her with his smile.

"Oh, it's you Kakashi-san," Shizune said nonchalantly as she closed her eyes and returned to her position.

"Meditating, I see."

"Yes," she answered shortly and she went silent again.

Kakashi watched her meditate. He figured that it would be too rude to disturb her from her meditation just because of an invitation.

As if she read his mind, she suddenly opened her eyes and looked at the jounin standing a few meters away from her. She looked at him questioningly.

Kakashi quickly noticed this though.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go with me to the celebration on Saturday," he told her frankly. No more beating around the bush. He would just have to get it over with if he wanted enough time to find a date.

"Oh," was all Shizune could say at the moment.

Kakashi looked at her with a confused gaze.

"I'm sorry I will not be able to accept your offer, Kakashi-san. I'm afraid I'm going to be doing something else that day," she said looking at him directly in the eyes.

"Oh, that's okay. I was just wondering anyway," he said as he flashed a smile at her. "Well, that's all what I'm here for today. Thank you for your time." And with that he bid goodbye.

It was already five o'clock in the afternoon and he was still dateless. The sun was already slowly disappearing in the horizon coloring the skies with orange, yellow, and pink hues. He had tried asking a lot of girls out but it was either they can't go because they were too busy or they can't go because someone already asked them out. The ramen girl was no exception either. She said that she'd be too busy managing the store to be able to come with him.

Kakashi heaved a sigh as he was nearing his final destination for the day. It was only Thursday so he had one more day to left to find a partner. It seemed that lady luck wasn't with him today considering that almost every girl in the village has turned him down on his offer.

Yuuhi Kurenai's apartment was fast approaching. He fastened his pace as he realized that this was his last destination for the day.

He knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again. Still there was no answer. _'Maybe she's not home'_ he remarked. As he was about to turn away the door opened revealing a dripping wet Kurenai whose body was covered only by a towel big enough to hide her essentials.

Kakashi blushed at the site. He tried to look at other things to distract him from looking at Kurenai.

"Uhm, good evening Kurenai-san," he greeted not really looking at her.

Kurenai smiled at this and greeted him back. "Good evening too, Kakashi."

Try as he might he just couldn't lay off her and he just couldn't take it anymore. Despite reading that perverted book that Jiraiya has authored he was still keeping his being a gentleman.

"M-maybe this is a bad time for me to be here," he said as he started to taxi away. Kurenai got a hold of his arm.

"No. It's completely the right time. I'm the one who has bad timing," she said as she slowly let go of Kakashi's arm. "Do you want to come in?"

"Well, only if you promise to put on something decent."

Kurenai let out a chuckle. Of all the men who have tried to peek on her here was a man perverted enough to ogle her when he had a chance but instead he refuses. "I promise," she assured him. He let Kakashi in her little but neat apartment. She ushered him towards her livingroom. After making things comfortable for Kakashi, she immediately left to change.

Kakashi couldn't help but look around her clean apartment. Not a thing was out of place. Kurenai wasn't really the type who liked things to be disarranged. She was more of a neat and practical type of person.

After five minutes Kurenai finally came down wearing a white tank top and navy blue shorts. She took a sit on the empty chair that was placed in front of the couch her guest was sitting on.

"What is it that you want to tell me?" she asked him.

"Well, I know it might be pointless to ask you now since I know I might not be the first," he tried to explain, a sheepish grin on his face while doing so. "I was wondering if you'd like to come with me to the celebration this coming Saturday."

Kurenai was silent for a while. She smiled at him.

"I was expecting that Asuma would be the one to ask me first but since he hasn't asked me yet, then I guess I'm coming with you this Saturday."

"So is that a yes?" Kakashi asked unsure if what he had heard was true.

"YES," Kurenai assured him with a smile.

"Then I'll see you Saturday," he said as he stood up and walked towards the door. Kurenai soon followed him.

"Saturday it is," she said.

"Thank you for your time Kurenai-san. I think I would be going now," Kakashi bid her.

"Take care on your way home," she exclaimed at Kakashi who was slowly disappearing into the darkness. "And you can just call me Kurenai."

Kakashi waved goodbye at her, happy that he was able to find a date. He started heading for home, whistling while busy thinking of what to wear for the coming Saturday.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tsuzuku

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

** Well? Wadya think? I still have some tweaking to do with the plot though. Uhm, if you have ever encountered something that's OOC please understand that I'm not that familiar with the anime. And I made Kakashi a bit courteous cause I like him to be that way. He's just so cute! . And we were both born on September 15… does that make me cute too? o.0? Well, just tune in for the next chappie… (",)**

**PS.:**

**PLEASE DROP A REVIEW SO I'D KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE ON WITH THE FIC OR NOT… (THANKIES SO MUCH!)**

**.-.-.-. COOKIES FOR THOSE PEOPLE WHO'LL REVIEW!**

**.-.-.-IF YOU HAVE PROBLEMS OR QUESTIONS REGARDING SOMETHING FROM THE STORY, DO FEEL FREE TO ASK. I'd be more than willing to answer them for you. **

**TO REVIEW**

**JUST CLICK**

**HERE**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	2. One more day to go before

**Blue Danube**

**By: kUMiKo54**

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything! Leave me alone! X3**

**A/N: Hai hai! Just want to thank the people who reviewed! It saddens me to see that this story had 100+ hits but only five reviews. Huhuhu… v.v. Anyway, it doesn't matter that much as long as some reviewed. nn Uhm… now we will begin chapter one. Here it goes. Please R&R!**

**Warning: This is a Kakashi X Kurenai ficcie… BEWARE! X3**

**Sa mga pinoy na type ang ganitong pairing. Para sa inyo ito! Aylabyo!**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kakashi was in the middle of a perfect dream when, coming from the open window of his room, a cold breeze swept by making his spine tingle. Goosebumps were apparent on his skin, bronzed due to his constant practicing under the blazing heat of summer's sun. He pulled his blanket up to his neck to keep his exposed and shirtless upper body warm from the cool waft of autumn's squall. Unfortunately, the thin fabric of his blanket wasn't thick enough to keep the gust of wind from entering the tiny spaces between the fibers of the shuriken-printed mantle.

Kakashi stirred in his bed. He opened his eyes a little as he tried to get used to the brightness of his surroundings. He let out a big yawn before standing up and going directly to the small bathroom, which was located in front of his bedroom. He filled a glass with lukewarm water coming from the rusty faucet on his bathroom sink. He looked at his reflection on the mirror placed just above the sink. There stood a sluggish Kakashi whose unmasked face was showing obvious signs of deprivation of sleep last night. Turning on the faucet again, he washed his face with the tepid water using both of his hands to act like a dipper. Kakashi did this many times constantly in attempts to wake him up from his lethargy.

Kakashi went out of the bathroom and walked towards his bedroom closet where he was able to find a towel. He used the towel to wipe his face which was dripping wet from his morning wash. Finally, he sat on his bed carelessly, his weight making the springs of the bed bounce up and down. A sigh escaped his lips.

"Good Morning sunshine," he uttered lazily to no one in particular. Using his forefinger and his thumb, he massaged his temples languidly making a disgruntled sound while doing so.

Breakfast was the first thought that came inside his head. What will he be having today? Fried rice and scrambled eggs? Or his usual all-time favorite, Ramen? The thought of food made his tummy growl in hunger. _'I guess it's time to eat,'_ he thought, making his way to his closet to bring out a new set of clothes and a bath towel.

After half an hour of preparation, he locked his apartment and finally made his way towards the well-known ramen house in the village, the Ichiraku Ramen. Of course, he never forgot to perform his day-to-day routine of reading his little perverted pocket book every chance he'd get.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, Kakashi-san," greeted Ichiraku Ayame, a young brunette who was working at the ramen stall as a waitress. She beamed a bright smile at him as she bowed down to give respect to the jounin who had just arrived.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, Ayame-san," he greeted as well, nodding his head. "I'll have the usual for today," Kakashi ordered not even bothering to take a look at the menu anymore. He took a seat on one of the empty chairs that had gone cold due to lack of human warmth to transfer heat unto it. He flipped a page of his book and read on silently while waiting for his ramen.

A little while later, he was eating his heart out. He pulled his mask down to his chin to make eating his newly cooked ramen a lot easier.

"So where are you off to today, Kakashi-san?" She asked, wiping a plate with a dish rag.

"Oh, I think I'll just loiter for awhile around town, Ayame-san," he answered politely, finishing first the strings of noodles he had consumed. "And I think I'll be visiting Yamato-jiisan's shop cause I need to fish out something to wear for the event tomorrow."

Ayame suddenly stopped wiping a dish she had picked from the dish rack, a frown on her face. "I'm sorry I had to decline on your offer, Kakashi-san," she said, head bowed down to hide the culpable expression blatant on her angelic face.

Kakashi smiled at her, noticing how her mood unexpectedly changed. "It's okay, Ayame-san," he reassured her. "I understand that you have many things to worry about here in your father's ramen shop. Besides, I have already found a date. But it really wouldn't be the same without you," Kakashi said. Although if people would have heard him utter those words, they would have accused him of mockery and flattery. But deep down inside Kakashi, everything he said was undoubtedly true. Kakashi could not deny the fact that he was attracted to the girl. But later on, he found out that the attraction was just occasional- sometimes it's there, sometimes it's not.

Ayame's bubbly smile started creeping out from her lips again. Her lips formed a crescent at Kakashi's compliment. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Kakashi-san," she thanked. "if you don't mind, I would like to ask you a question. But I think it's a bit too personal."

Kakashi finished his ramen with a loud slurp. He raised his eyebrows at her. She gave him a tissue which he gratefully accepted. He began wiping the sides of his mouth clean with it. "What is it?" he asked innocently.

"Uhm, I hope you don't mind if I ask you who you're date is," she asked him slightly blushing from embarrassment. She fiddled with her hand trying to stay as composed as possible.

"Oh, of course I don't mind, Ayame-san. Is that all you wanted to ask me?"

Ayame answered with a slight nod.

Kakashi smiled before pulling his mask back to cover his face once again. He leaned closer on the table, his sudden action surprising the young waitress making her blush even harder. "Only if you promise not to tell anyone who it is," Kakashi stated.

"Oh, no! I would never tell it to anyone," Ayame answered reassuringly.

"Promise?"

"Promise!"

Kakashi could only smile at himself for having acted like this towards a young girl or a young woman as she is, physically. He put his money on the table before standing up. He turned around facing the other direction with his back turned towards her. "Okay," he said, in an unseen grin. "I'm going with Kurenai," he whispered and went off.

Upon hearing the name, Ayame couldn't stop herself from letting out a small shrill cry of delight. Kakashi, who was only a small distance away, heard it and couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

"I'm wishing you all the best, Kakashi-san! Good luck," she bid him goodbye, the same smile of delight plastered on her face. Secretly, Ayame had always thought that Kakashi was a better pair for Kurenai, a lot better than Asuma would make as her partner. After saying her goodbyes to the jounin, she resumed working on drying the plates that were still in a big pile.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kakashi turned right on one corner and left on another. Then right again, left, etc. until he finally reached Yamato's Tailoring. He twisted the door knob and pushed the door open. The ringing of a bell could be heard inside the shop. Kakashi went in. He looked around. He saw a stack of booklets on the shelf. He began browsing some booklets that had all kinds of suits printed in them. Kakashi flipped each page of the booklet, which he had picked, with curiosity.

"Find something you like?" asked a voice that came from behind Kakashi.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Yamato-jiisan," he greeted, recognizing the voice and turning to the old man who was in his mid 60s standing behind him.

Takamine Yamato was a slender man who had tanned skin which was wrinkled because of aging. White hair was evident on his head that was a former blackish blue in color. His back was slightly bent probably because of the loss of calcium in his frail bones. He was wearing khaki pants, and a thin, white shirt that was toped off with a brown, fuzzy jacket.

Yamato was a tailor in Konoha. He was a well-known tailor for having sewn many of the best dresses for men and women in the village. He was marked simple in any aspect from his clothes to the way he chose to live. Despite his popularity towards people in his village and people in other villages, he chose to live as an ordinary human being rather than a celebrity. And that was why Kakashi respected him so much. He was down to earth, simple, generous and caring, something he would rarely see in people at present. He loved a man who was wise and simple. He preferred people like them rather than those people who chose to live in fame but has nothing to be really proud about.

Creases lined Yamato's forehead as he gave Kakashi a gentle and bright smile. "Ohayou gozaimasu. What can I do for you, sensei?" he asked in all his simplicity.

"I was just looking at some of your recent works, jiisan, and I was wondering if you would happen to have something that you think will look good on me," he answered bluntly.

"Ah! Is it for the celebration?" he asked once again as he browsed his big oak-wood closet for something that would fit Kakashi at the same time would look good on him.

"Hai, jiisan," he replied.

Kakashi looked at the old man who was busy fidgeting things on the closet. "Do you need any help, jiisan?" he asked as he offered him a hand with the load he was carrying.

He helped Yamato carry ten suits with different colors and designs. He placed the suits on the table that was conveniently placed in front of his sewing machine.

Yamato soon followed Kakashi. He stood beside the table fishing out something that would suite Kakashi's taste in clothing. He picked a maroon suit that had a long sleeved top with matching maroon pants.

"How about this, sensei?" Yamato asked lifting the suit up in full length to show Kakashi what he had picked.

"I'm afraid that won't do, jiisan," he said. "I will look too formal wearing that one to the celebration. I would want something that would not be too formal and not be too casual to wear to the festivity."

Yamato browsed the nine other suits that were on top of the table. When he found that nothing would seem to match Kakashi's description of a suit he likes, he went back to his closet and looked through everything he had.

Finally, picking up something from his closet, he went towards Kakashi and lifted up the suit in full length to show him what he had. This time the suit was navy blue in color with a white polo as a top that will be topped off by a matching navy blue 'amerikana'.

"Will this do, sensei?" he asked him with a smile.

"Perfect." Kakashi complimented, fitting the suit. "You really are the best, Yamato-jiisan."

"Thank you, sensei," he thanked him.

"How much will it cost me?" Kakashi asked the old man.

"Ah, for you I will give it away for free,'" he stated, making Kakashi look at him with a surprised expression on his face.

"N-no, jiisan. I can't let you give such a fine piece of clothing for free. You must at least be paid for such fantastic work," he opposed. He grabbed his wallet from his pocket and started cruising for his money. He brought 50,000 yen out of his wallet and handed it over to the old timer.

Yamato in return shoved Kakashi's hand away from him. "Keep it, sensei. You will need that in the future," he said simply beaming a lighthearted smile at him. "Besides, I presume that this will be your first date. And all I want to do is to make you look your best for this very significant event of your life."

Kakashi blushed a little from embarrassment of the fact that this really is going to be his first date.

"Now follow me and I will add something more to the package," Yamato said and walked towards the back of the store to his stock room. Kakashi soon followed still speechless, not knowing how to ever repay this kind man of his generosity.

Yamato brought out a pair of beautiful black shoes which reflected the light coming from outside on its glossy coat. He wiped off particles of dust that were resting on top of the coating with his hands and handed the pair to Kakashi.

"This was my son's when he was still alive," he told him.

"No! This is just too much, jiisan. And I cannot accept that because I know it has a priceless value for you considering that it was your son's," he hesitated.

"Ah, but it would really make my son happy to know that his things are of great use to other people. Especially to a respected jounin as you are, sensei," he commented. Kakashi couldn't help but smile shyly and thank him for what he's doing for him.

"Please try them on," Yamato insisted.

Kakashi tried them on and it was a perfect fit. He looked stunning with his new suit. Yamato thought so, too.

"You look quite handsome in it, sensei," Yamato pointed out.

"This is just… I don't know how to thank you, jiisan," Kakashi spoke.

"It's okay, sensei. I just wish you all the luck that Kami-sama would give on your date with…?"

"Uhm, Kurenai, jiisan." He finished his sentence scratching his back with one hand from the slight embarrassment.

"Kurenai-sensei? You really are lucky, sensei. You two make a great pair," Yamato complimented with a sly smile. Kakashi only blushed harder. He removed the suit and changed back into his old clothes once more.

How could he? How could such a man make him blush from even the slightest comment he would give about him when no one ever made him feel embarrassed like he is right now in his whole life?

"I guess I'll be going now, jiisan," he told Yamato who still has that cunning smile etched on his face.

"I'll let you go with everything for free in one condition," he said, grabbing Kakashi by the arms.

Kakashi looked at him with a quizzical gaze.

"I want full details when you get back," Yamato finally blurted out.

Kakashi smiled at him and nodded as a sign of agreement of their deal. He bid goodbye and went off. _'Such nice people nowadays' _he thought to himself as he headed home to take a quick rest before going out to order flowers for his first date with Kurenai.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto walked down the streets of Konoha, shoving both his hands on his pockets. He was still dateless for the time being. He let out both of his hands from his pocket and scratched his head miserably as he let out a pout and a frustrated sigh.

Out of the blue a mob of girls was running behind him, screaming his name. He smiled as he turned around to take a glimpse of who they were, not realizing that there were too many of them. A sudden rush of panic bolted through his whole system as he started to run as fast as he can away from the Naruto-obsessed girls who were screaming "Naruto, will you come with me to the celebration?"

Naruto ran away as fast as possible but the girls were just too fast for him to escape from. The mob now jumped on him, each girl trying to get a piece of a pitiful Naruto who was looking rather ragged with his outfit torn to pieces.

"Oh my gosh! I have his bandana!" one girl screamed as she ran away with delight, five more girls following her in attempts to snatch her new found treasure away from her.

"I have his shoe!" another one squealed.

"I have his other shoe!" exclaimed another one.

"I have a piece of his clothes!"

"I hugged him! I'm never gonna take a bath again."

"I kissed him! I kissed him!"

After some time the girls went away from Naruto with their 'treasures' with them, leaving a dizzy and jacket less Naruto unconscious on the ground.

He never thought he was this popular, especially among the girls. Maybe saving the village was how he ever became that well-known. Another reason would be that he was getting rather handsome each passing day, Jiraiya told him so. And now, he was too popular that all the Sasuke lovers were now the number one Naruto fanatics who were trying to tear him to pieces.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kakashi was on his way to the flower shop when he saw someone lying on the ground. He squinted his eyes to decipher who the person was. He went closer and he saw a boy. He went closer again and realized that he looked somehow familiar, so familiar. He exactly looked like…

"Naruto?"

Kakashi went closer to the body lying on the ground. He bent down and pulled Naruto so that he was in a sitting position, with Kakashi's hand on his back to support him.

Naruto was still in a daze from his sudden encounter from his secret fanclub that wasn't so secret anymore.

Kakashi tried slapping his cheeks gently to bring his consciousness back. Naruto roused from his nausea, trying to recall what had transpired awhile back.

"W-wah?" was all he could utter, shaking his head forceflly.

"Are you okay," Kakashi asked him.

"My head hurts. Yah!" was all he could say as reply to his sensei's question.

Kakashi, his eyes curved as a sign that he was smiling, ruffled his hair with his free hand.

"Mind telling me what happened?" he asked his student. Naruto suddenly recalled what had happened and told Kakashi everything.

"And that's how I ended up here," Naruto finished.

Kakashi gave out a light chuckle. "You really are getting popular with the ladies, ne, Naruto?" he commented.

Naruto only grinned at that. "I guess so!"

"Have you found someone you want to go with to the celebration?" Kakashi asked, standing up and giving Naruto a hand standing up.

"Nah, I'm still searching for someone. But I don't know who," he uttered, a pout on his lips.

"Want me to help you with that? I happen to know somebody who would love to go with you," Kakashi offered.

"Really?" Naruto asked unsure of his sensei's offer. "Who is it?"

Kakashi whispered something in his ear that made Naruto's face turn as red as a tomato.

"Gambatte, Naruto," Kakashi said making his way towards the flower shop, leaving a speechless Naruto staring at oblivion.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

After ordering flowers from the flower shop, Kakashi once again made his way home. He didn't know why people would often feel excited when he mentions that he's going with Kurenai. Did they care that much about his first date? Or was it just because they thought that they were perfect for each other. First was Ayame. Then Yamato-jiisan thought the same, too. Not to mention how the woman from the flower shop reacted. She went crazy and started dancing around. _'Weird' _he thought. _'There must be something in the water.'_

Kakashi passed by stores. Every time he would pass by people would wish him good luck or would smile at him and tell him to have a good time. Even the other ninjas would howl and make noises and tease him whenever he bumps into them. _'Yup, there must be something in the water. Kami-sama, what is it that you're planning to do now?' _he thought as he unlocked his apartment door and went inside to retire for the day.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**tsuzuku**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**A/N: How was it? Was it that bad? Was it good? Was it too short? Did it stink? Please send feedbacks by means of submitting a review so I'd know what I'm going to do. :D**

**BTW I changed my name to kUMiKo54 for some vague reason swirling around my empty head… o.0**

**THANKIES FOR THE REVIEWS! X3**

.-.-.-. **FREE COOKIES TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED AND WHO WILL REVIEW…**

**GET YOUR COOKIES HERE:**

'**http/ X3 X3 X3**

**ENJOY!**

**TO REVIEW**

**JUST CLICK**

**HERE**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	3. Ever the same

**Blue Danube**

**By: kUMiKo54**

**Disclaimers: T.T I think y'all know what I'm gonna say…**

**A/N: Thankies for the reviews! You all made me soo happy! sob… Hehehe…**

**This chapter is dedicated to my classmate, my friend, my updater, and my naruto buddy, Ms. Dianne Jennifer Caulo. Di ko kayang idrawing ang sinasabi mong banda ng mga genin kaya ginawan nalang kita nito. At least na-i-imagine mo ang dream band natin! Lol**

**WARNING: ASUMA X KURENAI FANS BEWARE! This fic is all about Kakashi and Kurenai.**

**Please read and review!**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kakashi looked at the clock on his bedroom wall with dismay. It was only one o'clock in the afternoon. There were three hours left before his most anticipated event. He was no doubt, nervous about the whole situation. After all, this is his first date.

Questions bombarded his head as he fretfully took out his suite out of his wooden closet and set it gingerly on the bed as not to make any unnecessary folds on it. With hands on his waist, he looked at the suite with vigilant eyes, elatedly imagining him in it.

Just below his bed, polished black shoes mirrored spectacles of light coming from the sun's rays from outside. Everything was ready. He was ready. Is he?

A sudden rush of cold sweat trickled down his cheek. He was nervous, very nervous for that matter. But he didn't show it. Never will he show signs of weakness to anyone, especially to a girl named Yuuhi Kurenai.

Wiping his sweat with the back of his hands, he went downstairs to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of ice cold water. That would wake him up from his reverie.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kurenai looked at herself on the full length mirror that was in front of her. The black halter dress she was wearing was perfect for her. The low neckline that reached up to the region just below her bosoms showed the seductive valley of her mounts. Fortunately the dress had a silver ribbon which was acting like a belt to keep the neckline from showing more than it was supposed to expose. All in all, the dress showed her womanly curves and insinuated her porcelain skin. It wasn't that short or wasn't that long either. It reached down approximately two inches above her knee. The cute silver stilettos she was wearing matched her ebony colored outfit. Little diamond trinkets clung onto her ears. On her right leg, there was this silver sash that matched her 'belt' neatly tied together into a bow. She was no doubt, dazzling.

Kurenai sat silently in front of her vanity, combing her hair into a fluff with a brush. With speed and accuracy, she tied her hair into a ponytail with a silver velvet ribbon, letting a few strands settle on her face. Accustomed to wearing makeup, it didn't take her more than ten minutes to finish her face work.

Once again, she stood up and looked at herself on the mirror. She closely examined herself, twirling a bit and smiling while doing so. There was a satisfied look plastered on her face. She looked ravishing and it was with all certainty, true.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kurenai turned off the light of her bedroom and walked towards the living room where she would be waiting for her co-jounin… no… her date, actually. But why was it so hard to call him that? Is it because she still wasn't over the Asuma-not-asking-her-first reason? Maybe. _Maybe I'm being too assuming. Of course Asuma and I are friends but that doesn't mean that there's something going on between us beyond friendship. He probably found someone else better. Might as well enjoy the night with MY DATE! There… Yes, MY DATE…_

A sudden knock on the door disturbed Kurenai from thinking about the pools of unanswered questions bombarding her head. Refreshing up a bit, she hurried to open the door, nearly tripping over certain items in her apartment.

Upon opening the door, she was left speechless by what had greeted her eager eyes. There in front of her, stood a charming young man with silver hair and smile as bright and as gorgeous as the most beautiful daylight she had ever laid eyes on. A polite bow came from the man as she hesitated to lose eye contact with him even for a second.

"Kombanwa, lovely lady." Kakashi greeted.

"K-kombanwa, Kakashi," Kurenai uneasily greeted the charming jounin in front of her. Gosh! He was gorgeous without that ugly mask off his perfect face.

The same thought ran through Kakashi's head. She was pretty… no! Pretty wasn't enough to describe the goddess that stood in front of her. She was beautiful in every sense of the word. But before he would give in to the hypnotic spell that the damsel was secretly and unknowingly casting on him, he brought out his little present for Kurenai.

"These are for you, Kurenai-san," he said as he handed Kurenai a basket decorated with tiny knick-knacks which were of the shades of pick and lavender.

Kurenai gratefully accepted the basket. In the basket there were many kinds of fruits like oranges, kiwis, strawberries and apples all arranged to form flower like patterns. Kurenai smiled in admiration of the pretty package she had just received.

"I was thinking of giving you flowers. But I had this made instead. I hope you like it," Kakashi continued.

"Domo arigatou gozaimasu," was all she could say as she gave Kakashi a light kiss on the cheeks, making the male jounin blush a little. "It's perfect. You know ho much I love fruits," she stated with the sweetest smile she could give. After excusing herself for a while, she put away the basket, reached for her bag and locked the doors. Soon they were off.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The night breeze was chilling yet was comforting in a weird way creating a welcoming atmosphere for the people of Konoha. The town wasn't the usual dark and creepy place like it was. Instead there were many bright and colorful decorations displayed all over the town. The stars were in sync with the occasion, too, proudly flaunting their lustrous smiles at the world and trying to outshine each other. They turned the endless bluish black velvet night sky into a parade of diamonds and silk. The moon was round and up and about beaming it's weak yet beautiful light rays onto the bustling little village of Konoha.

Two figures walked down the street hand in hand as they followed the way the crowd was taking them. The woman smiled as she looked at her partner. Her partner beamed the same bright smile back. She blushed. He blushed. Both knew something magical was taking place, the beginning of a story that was far more fantastic than any ordinary once upon a time fairytale. And both refused to tell. Only time knows where the chosen road will lead to.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Hello… Hello… Mic test… Is this damn thing on!" Anko tried on the microphone to finally start the program. The whole place was crowded. Luckily for them, Tsunade had already sorted things out way back, assigning each person to one particular seat.

She tapped on the microphone impatiently, controlling her temper. Finally she heard the sound produced by tapping on the microphone reverberate throughout the whole place.

"Uhm, may we request everyone to please settle down," she spoke but the crowd would not budge from their endless chitchatting and loitering.

Pissed off a little by the cold shoulder they were all giving her she repeated her words again, only this time it was a bit more forceful than the last.

"May we please request everyone to settle down," she spoke again. Still everyone kept ignoring her as they were all too busy with their own businesses.

"SHUT YOUR PIE HOLES YOU UNBELIEVABLY OBNOXIOUS BUNCH OF WATCHA MA CALL THEM JERKS WHO KEEP ON MAKING DETESTABLE NOISE EVERY SINGLE F------ SECOND," she continuously said without stopping to take a moment of air. The crowd stopped to look at her. All became quiet within a single snap of a finger. The only sound that was heard was the chirping of the crickets that was accompanied by hooting of owls and the noises made by other night crawlers. And all together they made their spontaneous orchestra on their stage which was the earth that was covered with golden autumn leaves.

Anko just sighed as she gave the mic to Tsunade who was all ready and excited to recite her opening remarks that would finally start the awaited program. And after some introduction speeches from Jiraiya, and some other respectable ninjas, the party was finally started.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

On one table Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura sat along with their other friends. Joining them on the table were Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Ten-ten, Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata, Akimichi Chouji, Inuzuka Kiba and his faithful partner Akamaru the dog, Gaara, his sister Temari and brother Kankuro, Aburame Shino, and Rock Lee. All were surprisingly dateless, even Naruto who didn't have the guts to ask Hinata out and Sakura who backed out on the last second. Each and every one of them had their own excuses but nonetheless they all arrived dateless in the end.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Naruto with a scratch on the head.

"Simple. Let's eat, dance, and just pretend we're having fun," Shikamaru sarcastically suggested him. A grunt escaped Naruto's lips as he decided to zip his mouth and just enjoy the music and the warm atmosphere it was creating.

A minute passed. Then another… and another… and another. The minutes continued to pass by until it turned into hours. Finally, upon realizing that their efforts on preparing for the event will eventually end up to oblivion if nothing good happens, Gaara stood up, went up the stage and grabbed the microphone. His friends looked at him, surprise apparent on their faces. Gaara signaled Sasuke and he immediately understood what it meant. Sasuke smiled as he instantly figured out Gaara's plan. He stood up and went towards the band which was hired to play for the event. Sasuke grabbed an electric guitar and jumped on stage and signaled for the others.

"Alright! That's what I'm talking about!" yelled Naruto as he followed Rock Lee and Neji towards the instruments that were abandoned by the band that was performing awhile ago.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I hope you're having the time of your life," Gaara unexpectedly but politely blurted out on the microphone. "Because tonight, we will be playing for this one significant event of our lives, and that is the realization that we will always be one Konoha united like the synchronization of the music produced by our instruments.

But before anything else, I would like to introduce myself to you. My name is Gaara and I will be your vocalist for tonight. And these are my band mates Sasuke on the lead guitar, Neji on the bass, Rock Lee on the keys, and last but not least, Naruto on the drums. I hope you will enjoy these songs we are wholeheartedly dedicating to all of you." With that said and done the audience clapped in amazement on how polite Gaara could be. And with a one, two, three from Naruto's drum stick they were playing the night away.

Ever the same…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The dance floor was slowly getting crowded by couples dancing to the beat of the music. All were lost into their own little world ignoring the others who were actually present in the scene but virtual in the world of magic called love.

Kakashi extended a hand at Kurenai which she pleasingly accepted. And soon they were dancing not into the tune of the melody but to the rhythm of their hearts…

_We were drawn from the weeds_

_We were brave like soldiers_

_Falling down under the pale moonlight_

_You were holding to me_

_Like a someone broken_

_And I couldn't tell you but I'm telling you now_

Kakashi wrapped her hand around Kurenai's waist. Kurenai responded by encircling her arms on Kakashi's neck. They looked at each other for a moment, neither wanting to let go of the gaze. Kurenai could only blush at the feeling that was veiling both her body and her soul as she looked deep into the black orbs of the man she was with. Kakashi could feel the magic spark between them. Everything was perfect for that single moment. Smiles were unmasked, happiness was transparent, and contentment was crystal clear in both their eyes.

_Just let me hold you while you're falling apart_

_Just let me hold you and we'll both fall down_

_Fall on me_

_Tell me everything you want me to be_

_Forever with you forever in me_

_Ever the same_

Nice memories have their own scent. Whenever you're veiled in the scent, your heart can always go back to the unforgettable past together with your own scenery that will never fade...

_We would stand in the wind_

_We were free like water_

_Flowing down_

_Under the warmth of the sun_

_Now it's cold and we're scared_

_And we've both been shaken_

_Hey, look at us_

_Man, this doesn't need to be the end_

Kurenai gingerly leaned her head on Kakashi's chest. Kakashi slowly wrapped his hands around her trembling body. Both were enjoying the feeling of each other's heart pump close to theirs.

The night was glowing and the stars were twinkling up high on the velvet night sky. But to them, they were only frivolous things… things that were of no worth no matter how beautiful they may be. Because at that moment, there was nothing more beautiful compared to the sight of people dancing close to each other ever so slowly as they feel the presence of love envelop the world and take them to their new found paradise which only consisted of two persons… him and her…

_Just let me hold you while you're falling apart_

_Just let me hold you and we'll both fall down_

_Fall on me tell me everything you want me to be_

_Forever with you_

_Forever in me_

_Ever the same_

_Call on me_

_I'll be there for you and you'll be there for me_

_Forever it's you_

_Forever in me_

_Ever the same_

There are many books in the library. Each book has a wonderful story that will never happen in reality. But as you fall in love, reality becomes a wonderful story better than any novel...

They looked at each other with the desire of never letting a moment pass by in vain. Time was all too precious at the moment. A single minute wasted in worthlessness was as valuable as life. Everything was magic. She was never a princess and he was never a prince. But both felt the enchantment from within, the sensation that they thought could only be felt in fairytales.

_You may need me there_

_To carry all your weight_

_But you're no burden I assure_

_You tide me over_

_With a warmth I'll not forget_

_But I can only give you love_

Nobody can stop the flow of time, but a moment captured in the frame of the heart will never disappear. That will be shown at the bottom of their hearts and will always give off a great feeling... sweet... and bitter...  
Little by little their faces inched each other… until finally their lips were sealed with one sweet kiss… Time stopped for that one moment in their lives. Neither wanted to let go of the newfound sensation initiated by their first kiss… And bit by bit the pieces of the puzzle have fallen into the right places…and love takes its rightful place in their hearts.

_Fall on me tell me everything you want me to be_

_Forever with you_

_Forever in me_

_Ever the same_

_Call on me_

_I'll be there for you and you'll be there for me_

_Forever it's you_

_Forever in me_

_Ever the same_

_Forever with you_

_Forever in me_

_Ever the same_

Love is stupid. Love is blind.

Love's a threat to humankind.

Love's a fickle-minded thing.

It is but a crazy fling.

Love is silly. Love is weak.

Love's the reason why hearts break.

Love is cruel. Love is vain.

Love will bring nothing but pain.

Love is quite impossible.

Love is unpredictable.

Love is garbage. Love's a cheat.

Love isn't something worth the keep.

But time will come for you to fall

And then you'll see… love's worth it after all.

Love blooms never in coincidence but in fate.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The night breeze was chilling yet was comforting in a weird way creating a welcoming atmosphere for the people of Konoha. The town wasn't the usual dark and creepy place like it was. Instead there were many bright and colorful decorations displayed all over the town. The stars were in sync with the occasion, too, proudly flaunting their lustrous smiles at the world and trying to outshine each other. They turned the endless bluish black velvet night sky into a parade of diamonds and silk. The moon was round and up and about beaming it's weak yet beautiful light rays onto the bustling little village of Konoha.

Two figures walked down the street hand in hand as they went the opposite way the crowd going. The woman smiled as she looked at her partner. Her partner beamed the same bright smile back. She blushed. He blushed. Both knew something magical had taken place, the beginning of a story that was far more fantastic than any ordinary once upon a time fairytale. The voice was a whisper that was too soft to be heard but the beating of the heart was thunder that could be heard from miles away. At that moment, neither cared where the road was taking them. They knew that wherever it may lead to, as long as they're together and love is present, it didn't matter that much anymore.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

tsuzuku :3

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**A/N: Oh snap! I finally finished it! After a whole month of absence I finally updated! Wahoho:3 Hehe… as usual… pleas send me feedbacks or comments regarding this chapter! Thankies very much! COOKIES FOR EVERYONE!**

**:3**

**BONUS: I drew something KakashixKurenai related… all interested are welcome to view my profile where I have posted the url of the site where I have placed my drawing…**

**Disclaimers: Ever the same original by Rob Thomas… Some quotes are from the anime 'BOYS BE'…**

**But… I OWN THE POEM ABOUT LOVE!**

**To review…**

**Just…**

**Click…**

**Here**

**l  
l**

**v**


End file.
